Segredos
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: ..."Ela é como um mistério para o qual não há solução." Para Watanuki, nela não havia lógica alguma. Era um ser humano criptografado em atitudes e palavras que não queriam dizer coisa alguma. Yuuko Ichihara. Um mistério a ser compreendido.


Olá! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim!  
Estou aqui com mais uma fic Wata/Yuu, bah, como se eu conseguisse escrever qualquer outra coisa quando o mangá é xxxHOLiC.  
A fic tá meio estranha, mas eu espero que vocês gostem... De verdade :)

xxxHOLiC não me pertence, ele pertence às senhoritas Mokona, Satsuki, Ageha e Mick, conhecidas como CLAMP. Se xxxHOLiC fosse meu eu não estaria sofrendo com o atraso do mangá, e nem com a incerteza do final do dito cujo. Se fosse meu (e isso eu digo em toda santa fic de x³Holic que eu escrevo), o Watanuki já teria pego a Yuko há muito tempo.  
Podem falar o que quiser sobre Wata/Yuu, mas eu amo esse shipper e amarei até o fim da minha vida (Y).  
So, enjoy.

* * *

**Segredos**

"Ela é como um mistério para o qual não há solução."

Por conta de suas palavras indecifráveis. De seus atos suspeitos. De seus gostos esquisitos. Tudo nela era uma incógnita. Como segredos jamais revelados.

Para Watanuki, nela não havia lógica alguma. Regra em que não fazia exceção. Detetive que decifrasse. Era um ser humano criptografado em atitudes e palavras que, mesmo com significado, não queriam dizer coisa alguma. Yuko Ichihara. Um segredo a ser descoberto. Um mistério a ser compreendido.

Ele era apenas mais uma de suas "vítimas", como gostava de se colocar. Um escravo doméstico que, por conta de um mal entendido, vivia ao dispor da encarnação do indeterminado. Nada nela seguia uma linha de raciocínio compreensível por qualquer outra pessoa. E, por isso, ele não tinha o direito de tentar decifra-la do começo ao fim. Pelo menos era isso o que Watanuki pensava.

Yuko tinha segredos demais. Seu nome era um deles. _"Yuko Ichihara. Claro que esse é um nome falso"_. Se aquele era um nome falso, qual seria o verdadeiro? 'Mayuko'? 'Shizuko'? 'Kaoru'? 'Gumercinda'?

Outro segredo era a sua idade. Parecia ter vivido mais do que qualquer outro ser humano¹, ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava não ter mais de vinte anos. Watanuki não ligava para isso, é verdade. Quando pensava na idade de sua 'chefa', apenas uma frase lhe vinha em mente: "Se ela for velha, está conservada; se for nova, é bem sensual." E, depois que essa frase tomava seus pensamentos, era sempre seguida por outra: "Nossa, Kimihiro, como você é safado. Pensando nas curvas da senhora Yuko desse jeito..."

Dentre os mistérios que mais chamavam a atenção da "doméstica da casa", o que lhe fazia perder noites de sono – bem poucas, é verdade, mas ainda assim, perdidas - eram os lábios da feiticeira com quem passava a maior parte de seus dias. Pareciam, certas vezes, doces, inocentes, "virginais". Em outras, aparentavam ser lascivos, quentes. Eram sensuais, sem dúvidas, e pareciam deliciosos. Dentro desse mistério, havia o fato de que Watanuki e Yuko eram, apenas, um cliente e uma prestadora de serviços, respectivamente. Fato esse, que impedia Watanuki de decifrar tal enigma. E de experimentar os atraentes lábios de Yuko.

Não só os lábios de Yuko eram um quebra-cabeças. Seu corpo em si, para o jovem estudante de alto poder espiritual, havia se tornado um delicioso jogo de "Detetive". Os seios, as pernas, os ombros, os cabelos, os pés, cada parte do tão admirado corpo. Um mistério que jamais seria solucionado. Pelo menos, pensava o garoto que no momento fazia limpeza em uns vasos presentes na sala, não por Kimihiro Watanuki.

O lugar onde Yuko morava também fazia parte de seus segredos. Uma loja cercada por uma barreira espiritual onde apenas as pessoas que precisam conseguem chegar, com duas garotas sem alma que de lá não podem sair. Um lugar que fica situado nesse mundo ao mesmo tempo em que esta num outro lugar aleatório. E, infrutífero dizer, com ela dentro. Loja essa que tem o poder de atrair as pessoas que dela necessitam independente de sua vontade de receber ajuda.  
Realmente, Yuko Ichihara deveria ter seu verbete no dicionário, cuja definição e sinônimo seria_ mistério; enigma; segredo; incógnita._ E que cujo definidor e decifrador-mor seria, talvez, Kimihiro Watanuki.

- Watanuki-kun! - Disse Yuko, pulando em Watanuki, abraçando-o por trás, ficando agarrada em seu pescoço. – Será que você poderia servir mais sake pra mim?

Watanuki bufou. Outro segredo de Yuko era o fato de ela ainda estar viva. Será que o fígado dela não está meio "estragado"? Será que ela ainda tem o fígado? Aliás, para que serve o fígado mesmo?

- Um dia você ainda vai ter uma cirrose hepática. E, quando esse dia chegar, não diga que eu não avisei.

Por que ela nunca ligava para os avisos dele? Por que Yuko simplesmente ignorava os conselhos de seu estimado "escravo"? Mistério, mistério, mistério. Mais um para adicionar em sua lista.  
- Sinceramente, eu não ligo. – disse Yuko, ainda agarrada em Watanuki.

Watanuki fitou-a, surpreso e inconformado.

- Ah, não liga, é?

- Não – respondeu Yuko diretamente, sem realmente se importar com o fato de poder perder o fígado -, porque eu sei que, se isso vier a acontecer um dia, você estará aqui para cuidar de mim. – e, apertando mais o abraço em que seus braços nus se ocupavam, deu um beijo no rosto do jovem governante.

E era mesmo verdade. Não importava o que estava para acontecer, Watanuki sempre estaria ali, ao lado dela. Porque, inconscientemente, ele já havia se tornado uma de suas maiores incógnitas.

E dentre todos os segredos que ambos guardavam consigo, talvez o mais indecifrável deles fosse o sentimento recíproco do "casal". Segredo esse que, mesmo tão evidente, continuava muito bem guardado nos corações e mentes de cada um, esperando o dia que ainda estava por vir.

O dia em que eles poderiam se amar sem culpas ou sem medo.

O dia especial em que todos os segredos já haveriam de ter se revelado.

_"Porque não há coisa pior do que esconder de você segredos sobre você mesmo..."_

* * *

¹- Com exceção da Dercy Gonçalves, óbvio :D

_Pronto, pode me xingar.  
Tá um horror mesmo..._

_Entretanto, agradeço por terem tido a paciência de ler isso até o fim.  
Para não me matar de desgosto e evitar de que eu cometa um __**arakiri**__, deixe um review (mentira, eu não vou me matar por isso)._

_Beeijos,  
Artemys Ichihara._

_**Post Scriptum:**__ Desculpe por esse fim hipermeloso, mas... Eu gosto de dar fins com um pouco de impacto... u.u"_


End file.
